freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Browning
Alex Browning is a third-year Limiter at East Genetics. He is the Limiter partner of Milena MariusFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 3-8. Background Not much is known about Alex, apart form him being Milena Marius' LimiterFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 7. Appearance Alex's exact hair and eye color are unknown. During his appearance, he is seen wearing the Limiter's uniformFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 3. Personality Alex appears as a strong-minded Limiter who will not simply give in to emotion even when losing his Pandora partner, as he will also not accept this from others. However, he is not above yelling or even physically harming others if it means getting them to focus and to help get his point acrossFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 5. When Kyoichi was mourning for Cassie's "passing," he stated that Kyoichi should not mourn her passing and move on to continue to fight the NovaFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 7-9. Freezing 10th Nova Clash Alex first appears just after the invading Type-S Nova disappear into the sea. He calmly tells a grief-stricken Kyoichi Minase to return to East Genetics to be re-baptised with a new Pandora in accordance to the said orderFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 4. Kyoichi angrily responds and has no intention of being re-baptised. This prompts Alex to punch Kyoichi on the face. Alex yells at him, saying that he isn't the only "tragic hero" to have lost a partner. He then tells Kyoichi to look around and Kyoichi sees some of his comrades mourning the loss of their partnersFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 5-6. Alex consoles Kyoichi, saying that he understands how he feels since he too has lost Milena. Kyoichi asks him how he can be so calm as though nothing happened and how he can talk about baptising with a new PandoraFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 7. Alex yells at him again, that it is their duty to do so and that they volunteered to become Limiters in order to help defend Mankind. He berates Kyoichi that if they (the survivors) did not continue the fight, then the deaths of Cassie and Milena would have been in vain. Alex then walks off, saying that the next battle is waitingFreezing Manga Chapter 28 8-9. Abilities Leadership *Alex has the qualities of a leader as shown when he was able to keep calm during the 10th Nova Clash and when he kept Kyoichi in line so he can think properly instead of aimlessly mourning Cassie's deathFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 3-9. Freezing *Although he has never been seen perform Freezing, it is assumed he is capable of using FreezingFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 8. Relationships Milena Marius Alex is Milena Marius' Limiter and lover. Although Alex seemed calm, even uncaring, after her apparent death, Alex admits to Kyoichi that he loved Milena from the bottom of his heart and that the pain of losing her is not different the pain Kyoichi feelsFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 7. Others Kyoichi Minase It is not clear whether Alex and Kyoichi are friends or if their relationship is simply that of a senior and an underclass-man. Kyoichi addresses him as "Alex-senpai" and has a certain level of respect for himFreezing Manga Chapter 28 Page 4. Trivia *Alex's first and only appearance was during his talk with Kyoichi. He has not been seen since. *Alex is the only known third-year Limiter. This would also make him the eldest Limiter in the entire series. References Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male